


Hazbin High School Musical

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Movie Parodies [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Fun, How Do I Tag, Musicals, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie meet while at a ski lodge, when they are forced to sing together during a new years Eve party. When the to find each other at Hazbin High, shinanigans ensue.Hazbin Hotel meets High School Musical!!!
Series: Hazbin Movie Parodies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982405
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It's New Years Eve, and the Happy Ski Lodge is alive and full of excitement. The lodges occupants were enjoying the festivities. A young teenager with blonde hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, is sitting on a couch. She quietly reads a book, letting the fire in the fireplace in the lobby warm her bones.

"Charlotte, it's New Years Eve." The woman who looked a lot like Charlie spoke as she took the book from her hands.

"Oh but, Mom! I'm almost done." Charlie looks at the woman.

"The teen party? I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready.." then she starts to walk away.

"Can I have my book back, please?" Charlie asks and her mother smiles warmly and hands her the book back.

*Thank you." Charlie grabs the hook tucking it under her arm.

"Come on now." Her mother holds out her hand and Charlie grabs it. They headed back to their room to get ready.

In the Lodge's gym, another woman walks in to see her husband and her daughter playing basketball.

"Keep working left, Vaggie! Got a guard in the championship game, we're expectin'. You'll torch 'em!" Vaggie's father, Blitzo, the 'O' is silent, said.

"By going left?" She breathes out, chest heaving from the long practice.

"Yeah. They look down the middle, you take it downtown!" He encourages.

"OK, like this?" She fakes middle and then goes left and takes the shot. 

"Whoo! That's it, sweetheart! Perfect. I wanna see that in the game." He smiled at her.

"Hello?" Vaggie's mother, Rosie, called out.

"Oh you'll see that in the game, don't worry about me!" Vaggie smiled at her dad.

"Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?" Rosie asked the two. They both looked at each other and then back to Rosie, simultaneously they said,

"Yeah."

"It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" Rosie raised an eyebrow. Her green eyes looking at them with a hint of annoyance in them.

"Right, the party. The party. New Years Eve!" Blizto spoke sternly.

"Vagatha, they have a kids party downstairs in the Freestyle club room." Her mother spoke.

"Kids party?" She asked disappointedly.

"Young adults. Now go, shower up. Fuck sakes." Vaggie than takes the ball from her father.

"Just one more! Come on." She sort of asks and her mother sighs. "Last one."

"Real quick." Her father answers. And Rosie relents, knowing that it will be the only way she would get anywhere with these two. Vaggie smiles and turns and throws the ball. Once again, nailing the shot.

"There we go. That's the way to end it!" Vaggie smiled proudly to herself before running off to get a shower.

The party is in full swing as Vaggoe enters and casually makes her way through the crowd. Charlie also shyly makes her way through the crowd, as a partygoer tips his ridiculously large cowboy hat at her. "Howdy, darlin." He smiled sweetly at her. Charlie smiled back timidly, she found an unoccupied seat on a couch and goes back to her book.

"All right! How about that for a couple of snowboarders?!" The party host announces and the rest of the room cheers. "Yeah! Alright! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?" The host jumps off the stage as two giant spotlights roam around the crowd. Eventually, they stop on Vaggie and Charlie. "Ha-ha! Ho-Ho!"

Vaggie tried to decline, but a group of other partygoers pushes him towards the stage. "I can't sing. No, you go!" She tries to convince another person to go up.

Meanwhile, the party host goes towards Charlie and grabs her hand. "And you! Yeah, come on!" Charlie looks scared as she is led to the stage as Vaggie tries in vain to escape.

"Look I don't sing. I can't sing. No, guys…" Vaggie tried again.

"Get up there!" Another guest shoved her up onto the stage. Eventually both Vaggie and Charlie were standing on the stage.

"Someday you guys might thank me for this." He said as he hands them each a microphone. "Or not." And he gets off the stage." After a few moments, the song starts.

"Living in my own world" Vaggie sang,blooming at the screen.  
"Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance" She realized the blonde beside her was uncomfortable and moved to get off the stage, until the other started to sing, and she looked at her.

"I never believed in What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart" Charlie sangznher arms still across her chest in nervousness.

"Oh" Vaggie accompanied

"To all the possibilities" Charlie began to sing.

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way and right here tonight  
This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new" They sang together. The crowd was starting to get into the song now, swaying around, some jumping and waving their arms in the air.

Now who'd have ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight" Vaggie started to dance, getting a bit more comfortable.

"And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side" Charlie laughed while watching the girl next her do something that she might be thought was cute.

"I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real  
This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
The start of something new (The start of something new)  
The start of something new" They finished together, looking into each other's eyes.

By the end of the song the crowd is cheering madly. Vaggie and Charlie continue to look into each other's eyes as Vaggie raises her. hand.

"Vaggie."

"Charlie." They each said and shook each other's hands. They walked off the stage and out onto the club's balcony, both with a hot chocolate in their hands.

"But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?" Vaggie asks

"Just church choir is all. I once tried to do a solo and nearly fainted." Charlie answered.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." She chuckled.

"Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe." Vaggie said, taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!" Charlie smiled widelym

"I know! Completely!" Vaggie returned the smile.

"Well you sounded like you've sung a lot, too." 

"Yeah sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me!" Vaggie said and they both laughed.

"9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4...3, 2, 1!" The crowd counted down and went wild as a impressive firework display sprawled across the chilly night air. The two were silent for a moment before Charlie broke the silence.

"I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year." Charlie smiled, almost sadly.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow." Vaggie stammered nervously.

"Yeah!" 

"Here, put your number in." They take out their cellphones and take a pic of each other before trading, putting their number into the phones they hand them back to each and Vaggie smiled, not realizing that Charlie had walked away without her noticing. "Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?" Vaggie looked up to discover that Charlie had left and then stares at the picture of Charlie.. longingly. "Charlie." She smiled.

One Week Later  
Pent City, Texas

HAZBIN HIGH SCHOOL

The school is full of activity, students are mingling and discussing their vacations. Vox and a cheerleader are having a friendly game of 1-on-1. Vaggie gets out of the school bus and is immediately greeted by her fellow teammates.

"Vaggie! How ya doing?"

"Hey, Vox, what's up? Hey, guys, happy new year!" Vaggie smiled widely.

"Yeah. It's a happy Demons new year!" Vox shouted and a group of students nearby cheered. "In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond!"

"What team?!" A guy shouted.

"Demons!" Everyone shouted.

"What team?!"

"Demons!"

Inside Hazbin High School, Anthony Evans, also known around the school as Angel, and his step brother, Alastor, strut their way through the crowded hallways.  
Angel walks past the entire Demons team, making them get out of his way.

"Ooh!" They all said at once.

"The ice prince returned from the North Pole." Another teammate, Valentino, said.

"You know, he probably spent the holidays the way he always does." Vox spoke.

"How's that?" Vaggie asked.

"Shopping for mirrors!" Vox answered and the rest of them all "ooh!"ed and laughed.

The Demons and the cheerleaders laugh at Chad's joke as they pass Niffty Sweeply and her science posse. "Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal." She speaks with a hit llnt of disgust hidden in her words. Them the bell rings and everyone makes their way to their respective homerooms.

At the same time, Charlie and l her mother Lilith, and Principal Baxter are walking along another part of the school discussing Charlie's first day. "Mom, my stomach…" charlie started to saym

"Is always nervous on the first day at a new school. You'll do great. You always do, and I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate." Lilith reassured her daughter.

"I reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at Hazbin High." Principal Baxter said.

"I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius girl again." Charlie looked at her mother.

"Just be Charlie." Her mother said as she kissed her forehead.

"This way." Principal Baxter spoke, and the two waved goodbye and Charlie followed Principal Baxter up a flight of stairs.

The classroom is buzzing while Mr. Stolas sits at the front of the room, reading a script for a play, probably. Considering he is the school's theater director. Charlie walks into the classroom, unaware that Vaggie is sitting right in front of her. On the other hand, Vaggie is equally oblivious as she is facing the back of the classroom. Charlie hands some papers to Mr. Stolas.

"Mr. Stolas?" Charlie asks to get his attention.

"So, do you remember the night before?" A teammate asked Vaggie.

"No, not at all. All I remember is like, some blue…. Shit?.... I…" Vaggie then notices Charlie as she passed by him. 

"Excuse me." She said as passes by Angel and Alastor on the way to her seat. All of a sudden, Angel is sitting beside Vaggie.

"Hi Vaggie." He giggled.

"Hi." She says, obviously not paying attention as the bell rings.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Miss Vagatha. Vaggie then quickly sits down after hearing her name being called. "Especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions.." Mr. Stolas continued..

"You OK?" Vox whispered to Vaggie

"Yeah." She nodded.

" ...for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads." 

"Pfft." Vox blew a raspberry and Mr. Stolas is not amused.

"Mr. Vision, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena!" Mr. Stolas said angrly and Vox put his basketball in his lap. "There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Niffty Sweeply can answer all of your questions about that."

Vaggie dials Charlie's number on his phone. Charlie's phone rings with Start Of Something New as the ringtone.

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning!" Mr. Stolas dramatically spoke. Charlie looks in her bag for her phone, as Angel and Alastor look at theirs to see if it was theirs who rang.

"Is it our phone?" Angel asks Al and he shakes his head no. Mr. Stolas goes around with a can to collect the phones.  
"Angel and Alastor, cell phones." With a look of injustice, Al and Angel both relinquish their phones. "I will see you in detention."

"Ahh." Angel scoffs. The Mr. Stolas moves to Charlie.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone." Charlie puts her phone in the can. "And welcome to Hazbin High, Miss Mange." Now he moves to Vaggie. "Miss Vagatha, I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well."

"That's not even a possibility Mr. Stolas. Your Highness, see 'cause we have basketball practice, and Vaggie…" but Stolas cut him off.

"Ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Vision. Count 'em."

"That could be tough for Vox, since he probably can't count that high." Niffty snickered.

"Niffty Sweeply, 15 minutes." And Niffty gasps. "Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people. Way over! Now any more comments, questions?" Another student raises their hand. "Husk?"

"So how were your holidays, Mr. Stolas?" The rest of the class looks at him and groans. "What?" And then the bell rings. Charlie was the last to leave and Vaggie waits for her outdode the classroom.

"Sorry, man. See you in detention." Vox said to Vaggie on his way out.

"Oh, see you later. It's all good." She smiled.

"Uhh, she's batshit crazy." Husk said catching up to Vox. Charlie finally comes out Vaggie gets along side herm

"Hey!" She smiled at the blonde, pushing her own black hair away from her face, covering just her left eye.

"I don't…" charlie smiled.

"Believe it."

"Well me…"

"Either. But how?" Vaggie asked, still stunned that the girl she sang with just a week ago was now standing in front of her.

"Well my mom's company transferred her here to Pent City.I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Years Day."

"I know, but we had to leave first thing." Vaggie whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Vaggie's eyes then widened and kind of studdered, "Oh, uh... well my friends know about the, snowboarding. Um, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing."

"Too much for them to handle?" She questioned with a smile.

"No, it was cool. But, you know, my friends, it's uh... it's not what I do. That was, like, a different person." Charlie suddenly turns down another hallway as Vaggie finishes her sentence and catches back up to her. "So, uh... anyway, welcome to Hazbin High. Oh, now that you've met Mr. Stolas, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that." Vaggie says as she points to the winter musical sign up sheet, tacked to the bulletin board outside the theater.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just wanna get to know the school. But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible." Vaggie said, than, seemingly out of nowhere, Angel shows up.

"What's impossible, Vaggie? I wouldn't think impossible is even in your vocabulary." He then notices Charlie standing there. "Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around." He then takes out a glittery pink pen and signs his name, in giant letters, on the sign up sheet, making it so no one else can write their name. "Oh, were you gonna sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are alot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you." He smiled a sickly sweet smile towrlards Charlie.

"No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school." She then notices Angels name written in cursive ok the sheet. "Nice penmanship." Then walks away towards her next class and Angel galres at her. He then suddenly turns his attention back to Vaggie and his smile turns to a normal genuine one.

"So, Vaggie, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?"

"You know, um... played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball." She said like she had said a million times that day.

"When's the big game?"

"Uh, two weeks." She said as she holds up two fingers.

"You are so dedicated. Just like me." Hee said quickly. "I hope you come watch me in the musical. Promise?" He gave the puppy dog eyes. Vaggie nodded in agreement and then turns to leave. But before she got too far, he waved and said, "Toodles!"

"Toodles." Vaggie whispered and walked to his next class. Angel kept his smile until Vaggie rounded a corner. His smile then became a glare as he looked in the direction Charlie walked down and then after a moment, he turned and left, heading to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

BASKETBALL PRACTICE

Vaggie looks conflicted for a moment. She then starts a conversation with Vox. "So,dude, you know that school musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

"Who cares?" Vox said, the look on face was confused as to why Vaggie, the school best basketball player, the only girl on the team, would ask such a thing.

"You know it's always good to get extra credit... for college…" she shrugged.

"You ever think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?" Vox asked.

"Maybe." 

"Vaggie. Look, the music in those shows isn't hip hop, ok or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like show music. It's all costumes and makeup... Oh, dude, it's frightening." 

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it might be a good laugh, you know. Angel's kinda cute, too." She tried to defend, but Vox replied with...

"So is a mountain lion. But you don't pet it."

Vaggie sighed, "All right Demons! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!   
Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game  
And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game" Vaggie said.

"U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
Come on  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game" The teamed chanted.

"Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes  
Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game" Vaggie said to herself.

"You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"

"I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"

"Come on  
Get my, get my head in the game!"

"You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"

"I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta"

"Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"

"Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right  
Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes!  
I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game!"

"You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"

"I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game!"

"You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"

"Come on  
Get my, get my head in the game!" Vaggie kept telling herself.

"You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game" 

"I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game!"

"You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"

SCIENCE CLASS

The class is working on their assignment and Angel decides to have a little chat with Charlie. "So, it seemed like you knew Vaggie."

"Not really. He was just showing me around." Charlie said while still looking at the notes on the board, writing down everything.

"Well, Vaggie doesn't usually interact with new students." Angel laughed.

"Uh, why not?" Charlie asked, still looking between her notebook and the board.

"Well, it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." Angel stated, matter of factly.

"That should be 16 over pi…" Charlie said, completely ignoring Angel.

"Yes, Miss Mange?" The teacher stopped writing to look at Charlie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just... Uh... Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?" Charlie asked and Angel just rolled his eyes.

"16 over pi? That's quite impossible." The said while checking her calculator. "I stand corrected." She smiled at her and corrects the equation on the chalkboard. "And welcome aboard." And Angel seemed to be offended.

Vaggie stops at the sign-up sheet and eyes it for a few seconds before moving on as Alastor observes, hidden. As Vaggie moves on, Angel comes along and Al pulls him to the side.

"Vagatha was looking at our audition list." Al spoke.

"Again? You know, she was hanging around with that new girl and they were both looking at the list. There's something fucking about her. Where did she say she was from?" Alastor is staring at the list. Angel scoffs and struts off as Alastor follows. They go the library and sit at one of the computers and Angel does a search for Charlotte Mange on the internet.

Upon seeing an article about Charlie, Alastor speaks, "Wow! An Einsteinette. So why do you think she's interested in our musical?"

"I'm not sure that she is. And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. But... there is no harm in making certain that Charlie's welcome to school activities that are... well, appropriate for her. After all... she loves pi." Angel then prints out the article he found and takes it.

AUDITORIUM

Detention  
Stolas Style

"Gold! More gold!" Stolas shouts as he walks by Vaggie and Vox to inspect their work and then notices Charlie. "Paint, paint! Let's go!" He waves his hand dramatically. As Mr. Stolas walls off, Niffty runs towards Charlie excitedly, holding out the news article about her.

"The answer is yes!" Niffty squeals while she looks at Charlie.

"Huh?" Charlie questions.

"Our scholastic decathlon team has it's first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you!" Niffty's smile beams.

Noticing the printouts in Niffty's hand, Charlie asks worriedly, "Where did those come from?"

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" Niffty looked confused.

"Of course not." Charlie voices drops in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost everyday after school. Please?" Niffty begged.

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs." Charlie answered quickly.

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up. Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Niffty!" Angel said, just, ya know, casually like he had nothing to do with any of this. Though, the conversation did not go unnoticed by a certain theater teacher.

"So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones.

MEANWHILE AT THE GYM…

"Come on ya Imps! Huddle up! We got two weeks till the big game…." Coach Blitzo trails off and takes a look around the gym. "Where's Vaggie and Vox?" He asks and no one answers. "Don't make me ask again." Yet again, no one answers. "WHERE'S VAGGIE AND VOX! TELL ME BEFORE I CUT YALL DICKS OFF!"

"Detention!" They all yell in unison and Blitzo sighs as he storms off and heads towards the auditorium.

Meanwhile in the auditorium, Vox has fallen asleep and Vaggie is tickling his nose with a paper leaf. "Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater. What temerity! The theater is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy!" Stolas continues on. 

Then Blitzo arrives and is pissed, "Where's my team Stolas?!" He then notices Vaggie and Vox in a prop tree. "What the hell are those two doing in a fucking tree?!"

"It's called crime and punishment, Blitzy. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul." Stolas practically moans when he sees Blitzo.

"Can we have a talk, please?" He sighs and then looks to Vaggie and Vox. "And you two, in the gym, now!" And the two quickly get out of the tree and run towards the gym.

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during my practice!" Blitzo practically shouts at Me. Baxter.

"If these were theater performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?" Stolas defended.

"Stolas, we are days away from our biggest game of the year!"

"And we, Blitzy, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than just young men… and women in vagatha's case, in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!"

"Baskets! They shoot baskets!" Blitzo argued back, annoyed as hellm

"Stop! Guys listen, you've been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here. We are one school, one student body, ONE FACULTY! Can we not agree on that?" Baxter asked, clearly done with the bullshit. But Blitzo and Stolas just glared at one another. "So, Coach, how's the team lookin'? Vaggie got 'em whipped into shape?" Principal Baxter asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh!" Stolas scoffs and storms off as Baxter shoots a little ball into a basketball net.

BACK IN THE GYM

"West High Devils have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from 'em! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal. Am I clear?" Coach Blitzo gave his little pep talk.

"Hey, what team?!" Vox yells.

"Demons!" Everyone cheered.

"What team?!" 

"Demons!"

"What team?"

"Demons!"

"Demons!" Vox yelled.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

AFTER SCHOOL

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer." Niffty kept trying to convince Charlie to join the team.

"I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year." Charlie said as kindly as she could.

"But…" Niffty began but was cut off.

"What do you know about Vaggie?"

"Vaggie? Hmm... I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader, as in…" She walked up to the group of cheerleaders they just walked up behind. "Oh, my gosh! Isn't Vaggie just the hottie super-bomb?" 

"Oh, she's beautiful." The cheerleaders continued to talk amongst themselves about Vaggie.

"Ha-ha. See what I mean?" Niffty asked.

"I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader." Charlie smiled.

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Vaggie the basketball girl.

"Well, have you tried to get to know her?" Charlie suggested.

"Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds." Niffty smiled.

Charlie holds up her hands, "My nail beds are history." She laughed and Niffty did the same

"Sister!" Showing off her hand as well and they laugh and walk off.

VAGGIE'S HOME

Vaggie and her father are in the backyard baskeball court, getting in some after-school practice. "I still don't understand this whole detention thing." Her dad said, passing her the ball.

"It was my fault. Sorry, Dad." She said and went to make the shot.

"Cross court. You know Stolas will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too."

"Hey, Dad? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?" Vaggie asked, kind of nervously.

"You mean like, going left? You're doing fine. Come on."

"Well... no. I mean what if you wanna try something really new and it's a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you." 

"Well then, maybe they're not really your friends. And that was my whole point about the team today. You guys gotta look out for each other, and you're the leader."

"Dad, I'm not talking…" Vaggie started, but her father cut her off.

"There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, Vagatha. Know what a fucking scholarship is worth these days?"

Vaggie nods her head in defeat. "A lot."

"Yeah. Focus. Vaggie, come on." Vaggie once again nails the shot. "Whoo! That's my girl!" And then Vaggie decides to take a breather and turn in for the night.

NEXT DAY

Angel Dust hands Mr. Stolas a small box, "Just something for you." He smiles and returns to his seat as the the rest of the class shuffles in, Vaggie and Charlie exchange glances at one another.

"Well, I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting." Mr. Stolas said looking around the class and Vaggie and Charlie giggle.

"Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions, both singles and pairs!" Stolas said with a wide smile and Angel claps with excitement, much like a small child in the candy store, and beams at Mr. Stolas. "I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit."

"What time is she due back on the mothership?" Vox asked Vaggie and they both snickered asr. Stolas continued to speak.

"Now today, we are going to discuss the importance of Shakespeare…" 

HALLWAY

Vox walks up to Vaggie who has just closed her locker. "Yo! What's up, Bitch?

"What's up?" She asked and turned to him.

"Hey, so, um, the whole team's hitting the gym during free period. What do you want to have us run?"

"Uh, dude, you know what, I can't make it. I gotta catch up on some homework."

"What? Hello, it's only the second day back. I'm not even behind on homework yet. And you know, I've been behind on homework since preschool." Vox said to which Vaggie forced a laugh.

"That's hilarious. I'll catch you later." She then scurried off, hit Vox was suspicious.

"Homework? There's no way." And he follows Vaggie to a classroom.

"Hey, how's it going?" Another student asked Vaggie as she walked in.

"Just hanging."

"Good to see you." The student said.

"What's he doing?" Vox asked to himself. Then another student came up to shake his hand giving Vaggie the distra took she needed to get away.

"How's it going, man?" The classmate asked as Vox searched the classroom for Vaggie who found a different way to get out and walked right past Vox who was still looking for her.

Vox eventually follows Vaggie to a stairwell where he loses her completely. Vaggie makes his way across an outdoor area as her father spots her, but Vaggie manages to give Coach Blizto the slip. She walks through a garage and hides briefly behind a stripped chassis, but Vaggie is seen by a mechanic. "Short-cut" she said and the mechanic checks his watch. "I'm late for class." She shrugged and then made her way to the auditorium. She walks into the auditorium through the backstage entrance wheeling a janitor's cart with a mop sticking up.

She hides as the hopefuls for the musical file in, with Mr. Stolas at the head of the group and Mimzy right behind her. Mr. Stolas and Mimzy walk onto stage as Stolas addresses the small audience.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey…" He was then caught off by the sound of the be. "Was that a cell phone?!' he shouts. The rest of the students check to see if their phones were and some mumbling "is it mine?" Or "is it yours?"

"No, ma'am. That was the warning bell." Mimzy spoke

"Ah! Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week!" Vaggie proceeds to make her way to the back of the auditorium, to observe everything from behind the janitors cart, as Mr. Stolas continues. "First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Mimzy, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?" She waves her hand for the first person to enter the stage and begin.


	3. Chapter 3

The first singer came up on stage and began to sing, very off key. "It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,  
That you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know….." then she stood there looking away into the distance, forgetting the rest of the words. 

"Uh-huh. Yes, thank you. Next." Stolas waved his hand to signal that her audition was over and that the next person should come out.

"It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't sneeze... see" a guy sang, again very off key and Angel and Alastor started in shock at the mistake. "That you were always right there next to beside me.." the boy continued.

"Tobi, I admire your pluck. As to your singing... That's a wonderful tie you're wearing. Next!" Stolas tried but ultimately failed at letting him down gently.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
That you were *winks at stolas,* always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to *winks at Stolas again* know!" The third singer sang and Stolas looks about ready to give up.

"Uh... stop." Stolas sighed.

"...so lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking... for" the next person sang, beautifully but very high pitched, holding the note and more as like… an opera singer.

"Ah… Loona. What courage to pursue a note that has not been accessed in the natural world. Bravo! Brava! Perhaps the spring musicale." Stolas said giving a small smile

Loona's smile vanishes as she looks over to Mimzy, who flashes her a "better luck next time" smile. Looma makes a squeak and walks off. The next student to audition does a ballet routine, which Mr. Stolas seems to have enjoyed. But, his audition ends when he crashes off-stage.

"It's hard to believe that I could not see" a student named Millie said, not sang, no smile, her black hair hiding her face.

"Couldn't see" her equally disturbed boyfriend Moxxie said, accompanying herm

"That you were always right beside me"

"Beside me"

"Thought I was alone" she dramivally put her arm up to cover her face dramatically even more.

"Alone!" Moxxie mimics her. While this is happening,Angel looks at Alastor who seems to be deeply into the strange display on stage.

"With no one to hold!" Millie continued.

"To hold!"

"But you were right beside me"

"Beside me!" By this point in time, the very disturbed couple were on their knees, rolling around in the floor, sort of like Draco Malfoy in A Very Potter Musical. Just a little more….. slow and sad like.

"Well, that was just... very disturbing. Go see a counselor. Uhh. Next!" Stolas waved his hands, clearly shocked by the performance. At this time, Charlie comes up behind Vaggie and startles her.

"Hey! So you decided to sign up for something?" Charlie asked as she smiled widely.

"Uh... No. You?"

"No. Um... why are you hiding behind a mop? Your friends don't know you're here, right?"

"Right."

Mimzy plays the intro to the song, but the sixth singer is overcome with stagefright and just freezes.

"Thank you. Next." Stolas just about had enough of this shit. The singer runs off in shame.

"Um... Mr. Stolas is a little... harsh." Vaggie muttered.

"The Demon superstar's afraid?" Charlie giggled.

"No! No, I'm not afraid, I... I'm just... scared."

"Me too... usually."

"And for the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie we only have one couple signed up." Mr. Stolas said. Vaggie and Charlie both hide behind the cart. "Angel and Alastor. I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall." 

As they get up to go on stage, Angel stops Al so he can go first and Alastor rolls his eyes as Vaggie and Charlie take a seat.

"What key?" Mimzy asked Alastor as he walked by.

"Oh, we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement." He said rather smugly.

"Oh." Mimzy said, sighing in defeat.

Angel snaps his fingers and the curtain closes. As part of their pre-show warmup, they both whinnie like horses.

"Go!" Angel whispers and the two put their hands out and started snapping to the beat.

"It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you so lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Don't have to say a word  
So long I was lost  
So good to be found  
I'm loving having you around  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Doo doo doodoo  
Doo doo doodoo  
Do do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh"  
The two finished, breathing heavily, smiles wide, and eyes sparkling.

"Al, I told you, no jazz squares!" Angel whispered while trying look like she wasn't talking to Al.

"It's a crowd favorite. Everybody loves a good jazz square." He reported back. Angel then looks at Mimzy, who immediately puts on a fake smile and starts clapping. The rest of everyone in the auditorium clapped too.

"Well... Are there any last minute sign-ups?" Mr. Stolas asked and Vaggie and Charlie hide.

"Don't be discouraged. The theater club needs more than just singers. It needs fans too. Buy tickets!" Al waved at one of the singers who didn't quite make the cut.

"Oh, actually, if you do the part with that particular song, I imagined it much slower…" Mimzy said as she spoke to Angel.

"If we do the part? Mimzy, my sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in 17 school productions. And how many times have your compositions been selected?" Angel asked.

"This would be the first." Mimzy replied, clearly not getting picking up on the annoying tone Angels words.

"Which tells us what?" 

"That I need to write you more solos?" Mimzy guessed.

"No. It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion, or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Alastor are here to lift your music out of it's current obscurity. Are we clear?" Angel said, getting close to Mimzy's face.

"Yes ma'am. I mean, sir. I mean, Angel." Mimzy quickly said.

Angel put on a sickly sweet smile, "Nice talking to ya." And he walks away, without so much as another glance in the short, blonde haired girl's direction.

"Any last-minute sign-ups?" Stolas asked standing up and looking around.

"We should go." Vaggie whispered to Charlie.

"No? Good. Done." Stolas grabbed his papers and sighed from a long ass period.

"I'd like to audition, Mr. Stolas!" Charlie yelled, standing suddenly, making her way towards the stage. Vaggie stood in shock, wondering what the hell Charlie was doing.

"Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young lady. The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other pairs." Stolas said.

"I'll sing with her." Vaggie said, cringing at what she said and coming out from hiding.

"Vaggie Lopez? Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?" 

"Team." Vaggie deadpanned.

"Ah."

"Um, but I'm here alone. Actually I came to sing with her." She said coming up to stand next to Charlie.

"Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at Hazbin High. I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over."

"She has an amazing voice." Vaggie stated quickly as Charlie smiled softly, a small blush starting to appear on her cheeks.

"Perhaps the next musicale." Vaggie and Charlie watch Me. Stolas leave. Mimzy gets up from her piano and trips, throwing her papers all over the place. Vaggie and Charlie run into the stage to help her.

"So, you're a composer?" Vaggie asked Mimzy and she just stares at her. You wrote the song Alastor and Angel just sang? And the entire show?" She tries again and Mimzy manages a weak nod. "Well, that's really cool. I, uh, can't wait to hear the rest of the show." Vaggie offers her hand to Mimzy, she takes it and helps her up and Mimzy looks terrified. "So, why are you so afraid of Al and Angel? I mean, it is your show."

"It is?" Mimzy asked quietly.

"Isn't the composer of a show kinda like the playmaker in basketball?"

"Playmaker?"

"You know, the one who makes everyone else look good. I mean, without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Mimzy." Vaggie smiled.

"I am?" Mimzy beams and Vaggie nods while Charlie smiled. "Do you wanna hear how the duet's supposed to sound?" Mimzy walks over to her piano and Vaggie and Charlie follow her.

"It's hard to believe  
That I could'nt see" Vaggie sung.

"You were always there beside me" they sang together.

"Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold" Charlie sang next, smiling at Vaggie.

"But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
That I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for.." they finished the song and smiled at each other.

"Wow. That's nice." Vaggie said as she smiled down at Mimzy.

"Lopez, Mange - you have a callback. Mimzy, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them." Mr. Stolas said out of fucking nowhere, startling the three.

"All right. If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. Or you can come to my house for breakfast. I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school - whatever works. After basketball class…" Mimzy rambled, mainly talking to Charlie since Vaggie had a look of pure confusion and shock, not paying attention.

"What?" She asks herself.

NEXT DAY

"Callback?! Aah!" Angel screamed and started to fan himself.

"Callback for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday, 3:30pm. Alastor Ledette and Angel Dust, Charlie Mange and Vagatha Lopez." Alastor read out loud.

"Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition!" Angel yelled.

"Maybe we're being punked?" Alastor said to him.

"What?"

"Maybe we're being filmed right now. Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!" Alastor smiled even more widely then before, clearly hoping that they were on some reality tv show, hoping to finally meet Ashton Kutcher.

"Oh, shut up, Al!" Angel yelled as the rest of the Demons team arrived, excluding Vaggie.

"What's wrong?" Vox laughed and then looked at the callback sheet, his face went from humurous to pale. "What?" He asked confused.

"Uhh!" Angel tantrums and they all proceed to walk to the cafeteria.

CAFETERIA

Angel paces back and forth ontop the cafeterias balcony where he normally eats his lunch. "How dare she sign up! I've already picked out the colors for my dressing room!" He vents.

"And she hasn't even asked our permission to join the drama club." Alastor states as he eats his lunch.

"Someone's gotta tell her the rules."

"Exactly." Alastor pauses, "And what are the rules?" Al asked and Angel scoffs, looking out over the rest of the cafeteria.

"You can bet there's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I got a confession, my own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control" Valentino spoke.

"Everybody gather 'round" everyone said.

"Well, if Vaggie can tell her secret, then I can tell mine  
...I bake" Valentino smiled.

"What?" Vox asked, he looked just as confused as when he saw Vaggie's name in the callback list.

"I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy" Valentino smiled wide.

"Not another sound!"

"Someday, I hope to make the perfect crême brûlée!" 

"No, no, no, no  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo"

"Look at me and what do you see?  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But, inside, I am stirring, something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share" a girl from a geek table spoke.

"Open up, dig way down deep" her table said to her.

"Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!" She said while doing a few moves.

"Is that even legal?" Someone else at her table asked.

"Not another peep!"

"It's just dancing! Sometimes, I think it's cooler than homework" she stated matter of factly.

"No, no, no, no  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far to keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo"

"Listen well, I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly" a skater dude spoke.

"Speak your mind and you'll be heard!"

"Alright, if Vaggie wants to be a singer, then I'm comin' clean  
I play the cello!"

"Awesome! What is it?" The skater dudes friend asked, so he did a Mike motion as if he was actually playing the cello  
"...A saw?" 

"No, dude, it's like a giant violin!" 

"Not another word!"

"Do you have to wear a costume?" His friend asked this time.

"Coat and tie." 

"No, no, no, no  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo, oh  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far to keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo!"

"This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really—" Angel said.

"Something's not right!" Alastor spoke after.

"Really wrong" Angel then looked at Alastor, his blonde hair following with the tour of his head to look at his brunette step brother in the eyes.

"And we gotta get things back where they belong  
We can do it!" They spoke together.

"Gotta play!" The skater dude said.

"Stick with what you know"

"We can do it!" Angel and Alastor said again.

"Hip hop, hooray!" The nerd girl spoke.

"She has got to go!"

"We can do it!"

"Crême brûlée!" Valentino smiled.

"Keep your voice down low  
Not another peep, no  
Not another word, no  
Not another sound, no"

"Everybody, shut the fuck up!" Angel yelled and everyone went quiet and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Charlie.

"Why is everybody staring at you?" Charlie asked as Niffty came up to herm

"Not me. You!" Niffty said.

"Because of the callbacks?  
I can't have people staring at me, I really can't!" Suddenly everyone erupted into a big dance and loud singing, weird. Angel made his way down the stairs, Alastor following him.

"No!  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know (Stick to the stuff you know)  
If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo, oh  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know (Stick to the stuff you know)  
It is better by far to keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status—  
Stick to the status—  
Stick to the status quo!"

Charlie then slips on some spilt milk and tosses her lunch tray into the air. The lunch consisting of french fries lands right on Angel's chest.

"Aah!" Angel screams.

"I am so sorry!" Charlie said as she tries in vain to remove the fries from Angel, who was on the verge of hyperventilating. Niffty pulls Charlie away at the same time that Vaggie arrives and is stopped by Vox.

"You do not want to get into that, man. Too much drama." Vox said to Vaggie.

"Yeah." She said looking over confused.

"What is going on here?" Mr  
Stolas asked as he arrived at the scene.

"Look at this! That Charlie girl just dumped her lunch on me. On purpose! It's all part of their plan to ruin our musical. And Vaggie and her basketball robots are obviously behind it. Why do you think he auditioned? After all the hard work you've put into this show. It just doesn't seem right." Angel rants and leaves, once again with Alastor on his tail.

"What's up?" Vaggie askedm

"What's up? Oh, let's see... Umm, you missed free-period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical. And now suddenly people are... confessing." Vox said as he grabs Valentino as he walks by. "Yeah, and Val? Val is baking,,, creme brulee."

"Ah, what's that?" Vaggie asks intrigued.

"Oh, it's a creamy custard-like filling with a carmelized surface. It's really satisfying." Val said very excitedly.

"Shut up, Valentino!" Vox said and Val turned away dejectedly and joins some of the skater dudes. "Look... do you see what's happening here, man? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think that they can... talk to us." Vox said pointing to the skater dudes chatting with Valentino. "Look, the skater dudes are mingling."

"Yo!" One of them yells out to them.

"Suddenly people think that they can do other stuff. Stuff that is not their stuff. They've got you thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week." Vox finished what he had to say and he left.

MEN'S LOCKER ROOM

Coach Blitzo sits in his office reading a paper while eating a sandwich. At the same time Mr. Stolas enters and makes his way down the aisles of lockers and showers. One of the boys throws a towel, nearly hitting Stolas. Nevertheless he continues and he finally arrives at Coach Blitzo's office.

"Alright Blitzy. Cards on the table right now." He says.

"Huh?"

"You're tweaked because I put your stars in detention and now you're getting even."

"What are you talking about, Stolas?"

"Your all-star daughter turned up at my audition. Now, I give every student an even chance, which is a long and honorable tradition in the theater. Something you wouldn't understand. But, if she is planning sort of a practical joke in my chapel of the arts…"

"Vaggie doesn't even sing." Blitzo said, cutting Stolas off.

"Oh, well, you're wrong about that. But I will not allow my Twinkle Town musicale to be made into farce."

"Twinkle Town?" Blitzo mocks.

"See? I knew it!" Stolas said, pointing a finger at the coach.

"Hey…"

"I knew it!"

"Sounds like a winner. Good luck on Broadway!" Stolas promptly leaves the locker room a huff, leaving Blitzo with some questions he needed the answers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any movies or musicals they would like to see in the future for the Hazbin Movie Parodies, please feel free to leave a comment! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

OUTDOOR EATING AREA

Charlie and Niffty were discussing the incident in the cafeteria, "Is Angel really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry." Charlie frowned.

"Look, no one has beaten out Angel for a musical since kindergarten." Niffty said to her.

"I wasn't trying to beat anyone out. We didn't even audition, we were just singing."

"You won't convince Sharpay of that. I'm telling you, if that girl could figure out a way to play both Romeo and Juliet his own brother would be aced out of a job."

"I told you it just happened, but I liked it. A lot. Did you ever feel like there's this whole other person inside of you just looking for a way to come out?" Charlie asked, hoping for an answer that would make her feel like she wasn't alone.

"Not really, no." Niffty said and looks at Charlie, giggling, which in return makes Charlie smile slightly. Suddenly the lunch bells rings and Niffty said, "let's go."

ANGEL'S LOCKER

Angel opens his locker to examine the damage to his clothes as Valentino approaches, "Hey, Angel, I thought that since Vaggie Lopez is gonna be in your show…"

"Vagatha Lopez is not in my show." He said while holding up a finger.

"OK, umm... well, I just thought maybe you could watch me play ball sometime or something." Valentino asked, a slightly hopeful smile was pressed across his face.

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Angel retorted.

"Wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?"

"Evaporate, tall person!" Angel said, venom laced in his words and he stormed off.

"I bake!" He called after him. "If that helps." He sighed to himself.

CHARLIE'S LOCKER

Charlie opens her locker allowing a note to fall. She picks up the note and reads it as smile appears on her face.

SCIENCE CLUB ROOF

Vaggie waited for Charlie on the roof. "Wow! It's like a jungle up here." Charlie smiled as she made her way onto the roof.

"Yeah, just like that cafeteria." Vaggie smiled at her.

"Where I just humiliated myself into the next century."

"No! Come on." They smile and Charlie looks around a bit.

"So this is your private hideout?"

"Yeah. Thanks to the science club. Which means that my buddies don't even know it exists."

"You pretty much have the school wired, don't you, Vaggie? Seems to me like everyone on campus wants to be your friend."

"Unless we lose." Vaggie sighed.

"I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's daughter."

"Makes me practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he's gonna say when he finds out about the singing."

"You worried?"

"My parent's friends are always saying, "Your son's the basketball girl. You must be so proud." Sometimes I don't wanna be the "basketball girl." I just wanna be….. a girl. You know?"

"I saw the way you treated Mimzy at the audition yesterday. Do your friends know that you?" Charlie asked, sitting beside Vaggie on the bench.

"To them, I'm the playmaker person."

"Then they don't know enough about you, Bags. At my other schools I was the freaky math girl. It's cool coming here and being anyone I wanna be. When I was singing with you I just felt like... a girl."

"You even look like one, too." Vaggie says and got a giggle from the blonde sitting next to her.

"Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you're playing like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"Singing with you felt like that." Charlie gave a soft smile as she spoke.

"Well, um... I never thought about singing. That's for sure. Till you." Vaggie blushed.

"So you really wanna do the callbacks?"

"Hey, just call me, freaky callback girl."

Charlie giggled again, "You're a cool person, Vaggie. But not for the reasons your friends think. And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place. Like kindergarten." The bell rang and both Vaggie and Charlie sigh as they walk hand in hand back inside.

SCHOOL

Mimzy was inside the music classroom sitting at the piano, writing, "Breaking Free". Vaggie was in a locked room practicing said song and Alastor hears him. Al Tries to investigate, but due to the door being locked, he can't get in. Charlie was in the bathroom practicing the same song as Angel approaches. Charlie hides and just barely misses Angel. Then both of the girls practice with Mimzy in the piano room. 

GYM

Coach Blitzo blows his whistle while running a drill, "Let's go, guys! Make it sharp! To the chest, come on! Pop it! Come on, guys. Step with it! Let's go!" He walks over to Vox, "Come on, move it! Let's go! Come on guys, focus! Focus! Get your head in the game! Move it!" When he makes his way to Husk, he asks, "Have you seen Vaggie?"

"No... Coach." He replied nervously. Blitzo shakes his head and blows the whistle again.

"Again, let's go!"

AUDITORIUM

Vaggie is painting a set piece while Charlie is helping to sew a costume. They both look at each other and begin moving to the beat of the song in their minds, until Mr. Stolas walks over and gives them a stern look.

GYM

Blitzo blows his whistle, signaling that practice is over. That's it, guys. Let's hit the showers. Good hustle. Let's see that in the game." As the rest of the team is leaving, Vaggie shows up. Vox shoves the ball into Vaggie's stomach as he passes. Coach Blitzo does not look happy. There is an uncomfortable silence between the two. Neither is willing to look the other in the eye.

"I, uh... think I'm gonna stay a while. Work on some free throws." Vaggie said.

"Well, since you missed practice, I think your team deserves a little effort from you today." Blitzo said as he left the gym, Charlie shows up behind Vaggie.

"Wow. So this is your real stage." Charlie smiled.

Vaggie chuckled at Charlie's wording. "Yeah. I guess you could call it that. Or just a smelly gym." She handed the ball the Charlie who then shoots the ball, making the basket.

"Whoa! Don't tell me your good at hoops, too." Vaggie said impressed.

"You know, I once scored 41 points on a league championship game."

"No way."

"Mm-hm. Yeah, and the same day, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn." Charlie smirked, obviously joking around.

"Oh! Microwave popcorn. Ha-ha. Funny." Vaggie shoots the ball and makes another basket.

"I've been rehearsing with Mimzy."

"Me, too. And, um, by the way, I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience." Vaggie stated seriously.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who told you to sing…" Charlie spoke defensively.

"Charlie, chill." Vaggie smiled playfully. Just then Charlie takes the ball back from Vaggie.

"Hey, that's traveling." Vaggie said as the gym doors opened, "No that's really bad traveling."

"What? What?" Vaggie runs up behind Charlie and picks her up and spins making her laugh as the door closed.

"Miss! I'm sorry, this is a closed practice." Coach Blitzo said.

"Dad, come on, practice is over." Vaggie said, taken a bit back from her father's tone.

"Not till the last player leaves the gym. Team rule." Blitzo practically glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir."

"Um, Dad, this is Charlotte Mange."

"Ah, your detention buddy." Blitzo stated rudely. Charlie's warm smile fades as she hands the ball back to Vaggie.

"I'll see you later, Vaggie. Nice meeting you, Coach Blitzo." Charlie said and then ran from the gym.

"You as well, Miss Mange." He called out to her, no emotion whatsoever.

"Dad, detention was my fault, not hers." Vaggie said once Charlie was out of range.

"You haven't missed practice in three years. That girl shows up…"

"That girl is named Charlie. And she's very nice."

"Well, helping you miss practice doesn't make her very nice. Not in my book. Or your team's."

"Dad, she's not a problem. She's just a girl." Vaggie said raising her voice.

"But you're not just a girl, Vaggie." He shouted. Once he complained himself he spoke softly. "You're the team leader. What you do affects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you completely focused, we're not gonna win next week.The championship games - they don't come along all the time. They're something special." 

"Yeah, well a lot of things are special, Dad."

"But you're a playmaker... not a singer, right?"

"Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" Vaggie looked at him, hurt in her eyes as her father didn't answer her. Vaggie dropped the ball and walked away. The rest of the team shuffles awkwardly after listening in on the whole conversation.

"What?" Husk asked looking at Vox's expression.

"Let's go." Vox replied and the team left.

NEXT DAY - SCHOOL LIBRARY

"What spell has this elevated-IQ temptress girl cast that suddenly makes you wanna be in a musical?" Vox asked Vaggie.

"Look, I just did it. Who cares?" She said quietly.

"Who cares? How about your most loyal best friend?" Vox spoke loudly.

"Quiet in here, Mr. Telly."

"It's her Miss Yelvez, not me." Vox said pointing to Vaggie acting innocent. Miss Yelvezoved on.

"Look," he said as he spins a basketball on his finger. "You're a hoops chick, not a musical singer... person." Vox said talking to Vaggie again. He hands the ball to Vague who sighs n tosses it right back to Vox. "Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?"

"Who's Michael Crawford?"

"Exactly my point. He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Now my mom has seen that musical 27 times, and put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Yeah, not on it, in it. So my point is, if you play basketball, you're gonna end up on a cereal box. If you sing in musicals, you'll end up in my mom's refrigerator."

"Why would she put his picture in her refrigerator?"

"One of her crazy diet ideas. Look, I don't attempt to understand her mind, vags." Vox stated loudly and Miss Yelvez appeared again. "It's frightening territory. How can you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game if you're off somewhere in leotards singing "Twinkle Town"?" He spoke quietly.

"No one said anything about leotards."

"Not yet, my friend, but just you wait. Look, we need you Captain. Big time."

"Mr. Telly."

"I tried to tell her, Miss Yelvez." He looked to Vaggie, "Really tried."

CLASSROOM

Vox, Val and Husk March toward 5he sciemce classroom and walked up to Niffty, as Angel and Alastor observe.

"Something isn't right." Angel said and they moved closer to get a better view but still can't much of anything said.

"Hey, look. We need to talk." Vox said to Niffty.

"Go."

Angel and Al see Vox and Niffty talking. "They must be trying to figure out a way to make sure Vaggie and Charlie actually beat us out. Now, the jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Vaggie into the musical, then they've conquered the entire student body." Alastor said to Angel.

"And if those science girls get Charlie hooked up with Vagatha Lopez, the scholastic club goes from drool to cool." He gets a frightening imagine in his head. "Al, we need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk." She said loathingly and the two walk away.

"Do you really think that's gonna work?" Niffty asked Vox.

"It's the only way to save Vaggie and Charlie from themselves. So we on?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So we start tomorrow then."

"OK, first thing."

"Nice." Vox looks to Val and Husk. "Let's go."

NEXT DAY - OUTSIDE

Vox comes out from behind a statue as Niffty arrives to make her delivery: a laptop with a webcam. "So, my watch is 7:45 Standard time. We synched?" Vox asked.

"Whatever." Niffty responded plainly.

"All right, then we're on a go mode for lunch period, exactly 12:05."

"Yes, Vox we're a go. But we're not Charlie's Angel, OK?" Niffty said as she handed the Box the equipment.

"I can dream, can't I?"

INSIDE THE SCHOOL

The various students are heading to their classrooms. Vaggie is looking around the gym, searching for her teammates, but with no luck so far. She goes a bit further and finds them all gathered around a table filled with pictures and trophies inside an old equpitment room converted into an office like space.

"Spider Bill Netrine, class of '72. He was the MVP in the league championship game." Vox said to Vaggiem

"Sam Nedler, class of '02. Also known as "Sammy Slamma Jamma." Captain, MVP of the league championship team." Valentino spoke next.

" The "Thunder Clap" Hap Hadden, '95. Led the Demons to back-to-back city championships. A legend." Husk said coming up to stand next to her.

"Yes, legends, one and all." Vox stated. "But do you think that any of these legends became legends by getting involved in musical auditions just days before the league championships?" 

"Get your head in the game!" The rest of the team chanted at once.

"No. These Demon legends became legends because they never took their eye off the prize." Vox continued.

"Get your head in the game!"

"Now, who was the first sophomore ever to make starting varsity even as the only girl on the boys team?"

"Vaggie!"

"So, who voted her our team captain this year?"

"Us!"

"And who is gonna get their sorry asses kicked in Friday's championship game if Vaghie's worried about an audition?"

"We are." Everyone said unenthusiastically.

"Guys, come on. I mean, there's tweleve people on this team, not just me." Vaggie defended.

"Just twelve? Oh, no. I think you're forgetting about one very important thirteenth member of our squad." Vox receives a picture from a Demon behind him and hands it to Vaggie. 

"My dad."

"Yes, Vaggie. Demon basketball champion, class of 1981. Champion, father, and now coach. It's a winning tradition like no other." Vaggie looks at the picture. 

"From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors, medievil knights. All leading up to... lunkhead basketball people." Niffty said as she shows Charlie a poster of a basketball player with Vaggie's head, enlarged and superimposed on top of it. Charlie smiles at the poster. "Yes, our culture worshipped the aggressor throughout the ages and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead athletes who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns.That is the inevitable world of Vagatha Lopez." Niffty speaks softer now, "But the path of the mind, the path we're on, ours is the path that has brought us these people." She presses a button and historical articles and pictures appear on her laptop. "Eleanor Roosevelt, Frida Kahlo, Sandra Day O'Connor, Madame Curie, Jane Goodall, Oprah Winfrey and so many others who the world reveres."

"Uh, but what is? You know, I've got Mimzy waiting for me to rehearse." Charlie said and is about to leave when Niffty says, 

"Charlie." Rather sternly. So Charlie sits back down some what scared. "Vaggie Lopez represents one side of evolution. And our side, the side of education and accomplishment is the future of civilization!" She slaps various objects with her pointing stick. "This is the side where you belong." Charlie looks nonplussed.

"Guys, if you don't know that I'll put 110% of my guts into that game, then you don't know me." Vaggie said to her team.

"But we just thought…" Vox started.

"I'll tell you what I thought. I thought that you're my friends. Win together, lose together, teammates." Vox and another classmate set up the laptop and the camera, oblivious to Vaggiem

"But suddenly the girl... and the singing."

"Man, I'm for the team! I've always been for the team. She's just someone I met." Vaggie said, unaware that the everyone in the science room, including Charlie, can hear and see everything.

"All right? The singing thing is nothing. Probably just a way to keep my nerves down. I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Charlie is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget the audition and we'll go out and get that championship. Everyone happy now?!" Charlie watched as Niffty ended the transmission by closing the laptop screen.

"Behold lunkhead basketball people." Niffty said as she failed to jotcied the tear that raced down Charlie's cheek, which is evident by what she says next. "So, Charlie, we'd love to have you for the scholastic decathlon." She smiled, failing to realize how upset Charlie really is, even as intelligent as she is. "Did you wanna grab some lunch?" Charlie manages a weak smile but shakes her head. "Well, we'll be there if you wanna come." She said, leaving a heartbroken Charlie.

"Demons!" Vox shouted

"Get your head in the game! Whoo! Let's go!" Everyone, including Vaggie shouted and they all exited the gym very happily.

Charlie, still in the classroom, hears some commotion from the window.

"Go, Demons!" A girl shouted. The Demons have decided to throw a celebration as Charlie observes from the window. She sees Vaggie in the middle of it all.

"Vaggie! Vaggie! Vaggie!" Everyone chanted.

"It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen?  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care  
I thought you were my fairy tale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you  
I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled you made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song  
Now I know you're not a fairy tale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
'Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you  
I can't believe that I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating while I was falling  
And I didn't mind  
'Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you" she thought to herself as she wondered around the school. Charlie walks over to her locker as Vaggie, unaware that Charloe knows what she said, makes her way over to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! If there are any movies you would like too see Hazbin do a parody of, ease a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter!

"Hey, how you doin'?" Vaggie asked, but Charlie is silent. "Listen, there's something I wanna talk to you about."

"And here it is:" Charlie spoke as she turned to face the other girl. "I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends. I get it. You've got your boys, Vags. It's OK. So we're good."

"Good about what? I was gonna talk to you about the final callbacks."

"I don't wanna do the callbacks either. Who are we trying to kid? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the scholastic decathlon and you'll win the championships. It's where we belong." She reaches into her locker and hands Vaggie her copy of Breaking Free. "Go, Demons."

"But I…"

"Me neither." 

"Charlie?" But Charlie is gone now. The Demons parade arrives at the lockers.

"Go Demons!" The crowd cheers.

Outside at the basketball court, the team is practicing and Vox calls out to Vaggie as she passes by. "Hey, Captain!" He smiles as he tries to give Vaggie the ball, but she refuses and runs off.

"What's with Vaggie?" Valentino asked Vox.

"Don't worry about it."

Back at Vaghie's house, Coach Blitzo walks out onto the porch to watch his daughter who is shooting some hoops. He misses again and again. In his anger he catches a missed shot and hurls the ball against the side gate. Coach Blitzo walks back inside the house, helpless. Meanwhile at Charlie's house, Charlie is standing on her deck in deep thought.

NEXT DAY - CAFETERIA

Vaggie and Charloe cross paths on their way to their seats. Neither says anything. Niffty notices Charlie and makes a motion for her to come and sit. Vaggie tries to say something but Charlie walks off and sits at a different table before she can get anything out. Niffty notices this. Vox sees Vaggie and calls to her.

"Vaggie! Hey!"! Vaggie sees Box but doesn't come. Instead, she leaves the cafeteria. Charlie steals a glance at her as she leaves. Vox and Niffty have seen this and both get up to have a talk.

SCIENCE CLUB ROOF

Vaggie is sitting miserably as Vox, Valentino, and Husk arrive. "Hey, um... We just had another team meeting." Vox said to Vaggie.

"Oh... wonderful." She replied.

"We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. Look, about the singing thing…"

"Look, dude, I don't even wanna talk about it."

"We just want you to know that we're gonna be there. OK, cheering for you." Vox stated.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, if singing is something you wanna do, we should be boosting you up, not tearing you down." Valentino said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Win or lose, we're teammates. That's what we're about. Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world." Vox smiled.

"Which we don't know because we haven't actually heard you sing." Husk chimed in.

"And you're not gonna hear me sing, guys. Because Charlie won't even talk to me... and I don't know why."

"We do." Vox said and his head hung a little low.

Valentino reaches into his lunch bag and takes out two items which resemble sugar cookies. "I baked these fresh today. You'll probably want to try one before we tell you the rest."

"Charlie, we were jerks. No, we were worse than jerks because we were total bitches. We thought Vaghie and the whole singing thing was killing our chances of having you on the scholastic decathlon team." Niffty said, speaking to Charlie.

"I heard what he had to say. I'm on your team now. Done."

"No, not done. We knew that Vox could get Vaggie to say things to make you want to forget about the callbacks. We planned it, and we're embarrassed and sorry."

"No one forced Vaggie to say anything. And you know what? It's OK. We should be preparing for the decathlon now, so it's time to move on."

Getting slightly frustrated, No, it's not OK. The decathlon is whatever, but how you feel about us, and even more, Vaggie - that's what really matters." Charlie simply turns around and continues writing on the chalkboard.

"We tried." Niffty said speaking to the fellow decathlon members.

THAT EVENING

Vaggie was walking along the sidewalk in front of Charlie's house. A dog can be heard barking in the distance. Vaggie walks up to the front door and knocks and Miss Mange answers the door.

"Hi, Miss Mange, I'm Vagatha Lopez."

"Oh, Vagatha!" She says a little loudly.

Hearing Vaggie's name, Charlie comes down the stairs till she's within earshot of her mother and mouths "No.".

"um… Charloe is kinda busy with homework and such, so now's not really a good time."

"I made a mistake, Miss Mange, and I would really like to let Charlie know that. Could you tell her that I came by to see her?"

"I will… Vaggie. Good night." Miss Mange smiled at herm

"Good night. Thank you."

Vaggie is about to go home when she gets an idea. She silently goes around to the back of Charlie's house and dials her number on her cell phone. Charlie is sitting on her bed when her phone starts ringing. She picks up.

"Hello?"

"What you heard, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it." Charlie turns her head towards the nightstand lamp.

"You sounded pretty convincing to me."

"Listen, the person you met on vacation is way more me than the girl who said those stupid things."

"Vaghie, the whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself. Everyone's treating you differently because of it."

"Maybe because I don't wanna only be the basketball girl. They can't handle it. That's not my problem, it's theirs."

"What about your dad?"

"And it's not about my dad. This is about how I feel, and I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?"

"I don't know, Vaggie."

"Well, you need to say yes. Because I brought you something."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked sitting up in her bed, confusion riddled on her face.

"Turn around." Charlie turns around and sure enough, Baggie is standing on her balcony. They hang up their phones as Charlie goes to the door and opens it.

"This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something…" Vaggie sang acapella, "new." She spoke the last word and holds up Charlie's copy of Breaking Free. "It's a pairs audition."

Charloe has made her choice. She walks over to Vaggie with a smile and takes the music sheets. 

NEXT DAY  
HAZBIN HIGH GYM

Vaggie is on fire! She moves around the court and passes the ball a few times till it gets back to her and she makes a perfect basket.

"Whoo!" Coach Blitzo yelled happily.

"Yeah!" Vaggie fist bumps the air.

"Zn4, and by doing that, you end up with two... and two. Got it?" Charlie smiles at the rest of the team.

"Yes!" A girl named Velvet yelled. Niffty high fives the girl and couldn't be happier. 

Vaggie has now finished basketball practice and is getting ready to leave the locker room. "What's happening?" A teammate asked and Vaggie stops in front of a mirror and does a pose, then races out of the locker room. Charlie is now showing her fellow a chemistry experiment.

"Guys, come here. Go ahead and put five grams of this in," she points to a substance on the table "and that causes it to change from an acidic state. Causing the color to change from pink to blue. Just like those pH test strips." Charlie glances at the clock  
"Oh, gotta go. See you guys later!" Charlie takes off her goggles and apron and hangs them up as she leaves. Vaggie is coming down a hallway. She stops, checks an invisible watch on his wrist, just as Charlie comes up and takes her hand.

"Whoa!" Vaggie smiled as they take off in the direction that Vaggie came from, "You're late!"

Charlie and Vaggie are now both in a classroom with a giant piano, Mimzy at the keys playing

" ...strength to believe" They both sang.

"We're soarin'!" Charlie belted.

"Flyin'!" Vaggie sang next, both coming together for the next part.

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!" 

Just as they're doing that, Angel and Alastor strut by. "Bop bop bop...." Angel sings to himself.

"If we're tryin!" She hears Vaggie's voice through the door.

"Yeah, we're breakin' free" Charlie and Vaggie sang together. Angel gasps.

"Wow. They sound good." Alastor stated matter of factly. Angel scoffs and goes to the window of the classroom door and watches.

"Like a wave the ocean just…" vaggie starts.

Angel speaks, turning towards Al. "We have to do something. OK, our callbacks on Thursday and the basketball game and the scholastic decathlon are on Friday." Then an idea formed into his head. "Too bad all these events weren't happening on the same day... at the same time."

"Well, that wouldn't work out because then Vaggie and Charlie wouldn't be able to make the…" Al trailed off in thought as Angel shoots him the 'are you fucking serious" look. "I'm proud to call you my brother." Alastor smiled as he finally caught onto the plan.

"I know." Angel smiled and the two walked away.

AUDITORIUM

Mimzy is working on some music with Mrm Stolas as Angel, and Alastor enter. Mimzy hides herself.

"I don't want to hear about Vagatha Lopez and that Mange girl. So, if you're telling me as co-presidents of the drama club that changing the callbacks would be what's best for our theater program, then I might actually agree with you." He stated. He looked around a little bit before he left.

"Is that a yes?" Alastor asked Angel who just winks in confirmation.

"Bop bop bop, up to the top  
And wipe away your inhibitions  
Stomp, stomp, stomp  
Do the romp and strut your stuff  
Bop bop bop, straight to the top.." Angel sings to himself as they walk away and Mimzy sighs in defeat.

NEXT DAY - BULLETIN BOARD

A sign has been posted on the callback sheet reading "CALLBACK AUDITIONS RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY BEGINNING AT 3:30 PM" Mimzy is staring at the sign as Vaggie, Charlie, Vox, Niffty, and the rest of the Demons arrive. Vaggie notices the look on Mimzy's face and looks at the callback sheet.

"Callbacks the same time as the game?" She asked in disbelief.

"And the scholastic decathlon." Charlie groaned.

"Why would they do that?" Niffty askedm

"I smell a rat named Stolas." Vox growled.

"I actually think it's two rats, neither of them named Stolas." Mimzy chimed in.

"Do you know something about this…. small….. person?" Vox asked.

"Mr. Stolas might think that he's protecting the show, but Alastor and Angel are pretty much only concerned with protecting themselves." Mimzy spoke to Vaggie.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to those two over-moosed show dogs?" Vox said angrily.

"Nothing. We're not gonna do anything to them. Except to sing, maybe. All right, now this is only gonna happen if we all work together. Now who's in?" Vaggie spoke and holds out her hand. Charlie puts her hand on Vaggie's and then Mimzy did 5he same.

"You know I'm in." Another team member spoke. Vox and Niffty put their hands in the air. Every other student places their hand over Vaggie's. Mimzyi puts her other hand on as well.

Game Day  
Scholastic Decathlon Day  
Callback Day  
HELP!

Vox, Vaggie, Husk, and Valentino enter the homeroom. Vaggie andVox run around behind Charlie and Nifdty and cover their eyes while Valentino brings over a cake.

"A pi pie." Valentino said proudly.

Vaggie and Vox remove their hands as Charlie and Niffty both gasp when they see the cake.

"Oh my goodness!" Niffty smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Charlie's eyes glistened.

"What? Thank you! Oh, we have something for you, too." Niffty grabbed Vox's hand.

"Yeah, come here, look." Charlie said and led them all over to the whiteboard.

They walk over to a marker board that is filled with a large equation and a little diagram of a basketball player about to shoot the ball.

"Ta-da!" Niffty and Charlie say together.

"Oh... it's an... equation." Vaggie looked at confused.

Niffty and Charlie giggle as they turn the board over to reveal a poster of a large "Demon" making a basket with the words "GO! Demon Hoopsters" next to it.

"Oh!" Vox, Charlie and Valentino all said. "That's awful." Val spoke.

As they stand appraising the image, Charlie and Niffty began bombarding the Demons with plush basketballs. Next Vaggie, Val, and Husk exit the classroom as Vox brings Alastor and Angel over. Mr. Stolas arrives in time to see the presentation.

"Stay right there. Watch." Vox told Angel.

"From our team, to yours." Vaggie spoke as the entire Demon team is in a formation in the hallway. Under their windbreakers they each have a letter printed on their shir

"G - O - D - R - A - M - A - C - L - U - B!" They said in order.

"Exclamation point." Vaggie spoke at the end.

"Well, seems we Demons are in for an interesting afternoon." Mr. Stolas spoke as he walked away. Everyone turned to sit back into their seats.

Angel seems very pleased with the Demons offering. Alastor on the other hand…

"G-O-D... dra.. Go dra... Go dray…" Alastor struggled to read the shirts.

"Ugh!" Angel rolled his eyes and walked away as Al continued to try and decipher the shirts letters.

"Drame?"

Once the bell rang, the entire student body came out from their respective classrooms and shuffled into the auditorium to watch the big game.

GYM

The gym is filled to the brim with spectators as the cheerleaders do a routine. The game is about to commence. In the locker room, Coach Blitzo goes to have a word with his daughter.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Nervous."

"Yeah, me too. Wish I could suit up and play alongside you."

"Hey, you had your turn." Vaggie smiled at her father.

"You know what I want from you today?" He asked her gently.

"The championship."

"Well, that'll come or it won't. What I want is for you to have fun. I know all about the pressure. And probably too much of it has come from me. What I really want is to see my daughter having the time of her life playing the game we both love. You give me that, and I will sleep with a smile on my face no matter how the score comes out."

"Thanks, Coach.. uh.. Dad." They shared a hug before Blitzo got up and left, leaving Vaggie to finish getting ready.

SCHOLASTIC DECATHLON

The spectators for the scholastic decathlon take their seats. "Welcome to the tenth annual Scholastic Decathlon. The East High Demons versus the West High Devils." The crowd applauds as the team members go and shake hands.

CALLBACK AUDITIONS

Mr. Stolas was talking to some ladies who are entering the auditorum "Hello! Right here, right here." He said pointing to some seats down an aisle.

Mimzy opens the piano and practices her song. Angel and Alastor are in their dressing room doing their bizarre pre-show ritual. Both speaking some weird vocal gibberish.

"Mah, mah, mah!" Angel said.

"Mah, mah, mah!" Ryan repeated.

"Eeh! Eeh!"

"Ow! Ow!"

"Stop!" Angel falls in front of Alastor as he catches him. He gets up and puts his hands on his shoulders. "I trust you."

"Energy." Alastor said.

As they continue, Mr. Stolas checks the watch of his assistant. 

"Whoo!" The Demons shout.

"Come on, let's do it!" Vaggie shouts.

GYM

"And now introducing your East High Demons!" The announcer in the gym shouted. The Demons run onto the court causing the crowd to go wild.

"Let's go! Go!" Blitzo shouted at his team with a smile.

" ...for this championship game between East High and West High!" The announcer spoke again as the Demons throw some baskets for the spectators. Meanwhile the scholastic decathlon starts with Charlie and her West High opponent writing an equation on their markerboards. The point of which being to see who can finish first. 

"Casting the leads of a show is both a challenge and a responsibility. A joy and a burden. I commend you and all other young artists to hold out for the moon, the sun, and the stars." Mr. Stolas spoke to the audience. And Mimzy and the assistant both clap. "Shall we soar together?" Mr. Stolas holds out his hand, which Mimzy takes as the assistant takes a picture. "Angel and Alastor!"

"Mucho gusto" Alastor says dressed in some sparkling ass red dress shirt and black pants.

"Aye que fabulosa" angel came out in the same attire but more pink and a little more feminine. "Rae aye aye aye"

"Arriba!"

"¿Quieres bailar?"

"Mirame"

"I believe in dreaming  
And shooting for the stars"

"Baby to be number one  
You got to raise the bar" Alastor sang doing some weird chest shake dance with his arms spread out.

"Kicking and a scratching  
Grinding out my best" Angel came in with a good sway of his hips.

"Anything it takes to climb  
The ladder of success"

"Work our tails off everyday  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away" they sang together.

"Caliente" said Alastor.

"Suave" 

"Yeah we're gonna  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm  
Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop  
And start again  
Zip zap zop hop, flop like a mop  
Scoot around the corner  
Move it to the groove  
Until the music stops  
Do the bop bop bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction  
Show some muscle  
Do the hustle  
Yeah we're gonna  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Wipe away your inhibitions  
Stump stump stump, do the rump  
And strut your stuff  
Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop  
Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top" they finished the song and we're breathing heavily, bowing when the small ass audience clapped.

CHAMPIONSHIP GAME

" ...the coveted championship trophy!" The announcer spoke as the Demons make their way onto the court and shake hands with the other team. And so the game begins!

"East High wins the opening tip, pushing the ball up the court." The announcer bellowed over the loud speaker.

Meanwhile, Charlie's markerboard is filled with the equation and she finishes first. The judge walks over to check the work and gives the point to Charlie. The audience goes crazy including Miss Mange.

"East High."

"We did it!" Niffty spoke excitedly.

"Great job!" Charlie said while shaking her opponents hand. Niffty and Charlie both check the clock as Niffty opens her laptop.

"All right, Demons, time for an orderly exit from the gym." Niffty transmits a message that knocks out the power in the gym.

GYM

"And West High pushes the ball around the perimeter on the offensive end. Nice ball movement by West High. Driving the lane... shot is up and…" The scoreboard and the lights start shorting out. The game buzzer sounds. "We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties, uh." The announcer speaks. The referee blows his whistle, signaling a timeout.  
"We've got a timeout on the court here."

"We have a problem. Stop the game. Stop the game." The referee said.

"Referee has signaled timeout."

Vox runs up to Vaggie and motions for her to get going. Vaggie leaves and Coach Blitzo sees this.

"Everyone please remain calm."

DECATHLON

Nifftt's laptop is opened again. Shorting the power in the gym was the easy part. The diversion that Niffty had in mind for the decathlon is much more unpleasant. Niffty sends the signal. A few feet away is a beaker filled with a blue liquid. We can assume that the beaker is connected to a Bunsen burner because within seconds the liquid starts bubbling and judging by the reactions, it has released a most foul odor.

"Go, go, go, go." Charlie motions to Niffty.

The spectators of the decathlon start leaving their seats.

CHAMPIONSHIP GAME

"We'll get this figured out real soon. In the meantime, per safety regulations, we need to all make an orderly exit from the gym, please." Principal Baxter said into a microphone. The Demons leave and head to the auditorium.

AUDITORIUM

This now when Angel and Alastor finished there song and Angel gives aber of the audience the "call me" signal. Alastor takes off his fedora and throws it into the audience. Mr. Stolas walks onto the stage flanked by his assistant and Mimzy.

"Do you see why we love the theater, people? Well done. Ah, Vagatha Lopez, Charlotte Mange." Silence. "Vaggie? Charlie?

"They'll be here." Mimzy said frantically.

"The theater, as I have often pointed out, waits for no one. I'm sorry." Mr. Stolas said. Mimzy makes a face and runs off the stage.

"Well, we are done here. Congratulations to all. The cast list will be posted." Stolas announced just as Charlie and Vaggie arrived.

"Wait! Mr. Stolas, wait! We're ready, we can sing!" Vaggie called as she ran.

"I called your names, twice."

"Mr. Stolas, please! Please!" Charlie said as she got to the stage.

"Rules are rules!" Stolas said as the small audience gets up to leave, the rest of the school pours into the auditorium.

"We'll be happy to do it again for our fellow students, Mr. Stolas." Angel said as he came out onto the stage and smiled widely.

"I don't know what's going on here, but in any event, it's far too late and we have not got a pianist." Stolas said 

"Well, that's show biz." Alastor smiled and shrugged.

"We'll sing without a piano." Vaggie tried.

"Oh, no, you won't. Pianist here, Mr. Stolas!" Mimzy said as she ran up behind Vaggie.

"You really don't wanna do that." Angel said threateningly.

"Oh, yes, I really do. Ready on stage." Mimzy said unafraid. A look of shock fills Angel's face as Mimzy stands up to her.

"Now that's show biz." Stolas smiled and walked off. Angel can't believe what just happened and he runs off stage. Vaggie hands Charlie a microphone and nods to Mimzy who begins playing the intro to Breaking Free. However, Charlie is frozen. Vaggie sees this and motions for Mimzy to stop.

"I can't do it, Vaggie, not with all those people staring at me." Charlie said, stage freight getting to her. Charlie tries to walk away but Vaggie grabs her arm.

"Hey, hey, look at me, look at me, right at me. Right at me. It'll be like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like fucking kindergarten." She spoke softly to the sky blonde. Vaggie once again motions for Mimzy to start playing. This time the backdrop comes down.

"We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So breaking free" Vaggie began.

"You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts" Charlie shyly sings.

"But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe" they sang together and Vaggie smiled. "We're breakin' free!"

"We're soarin'!"

"Flyin'"

"There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh"

"Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control" Vaggie starts dancing around the stage, really getting into the song.

"Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls" charlie smiled and swayed her hips.

"Very souls  
Ooooh"

"Rising 'till it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
We're breakin' free"

"We're soarin'"

"Flyin'"

"There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhh, breaking free  
Oooh"

"Runnin'"

"Climbin'"

"To get to that place  
To be all that we can be"

"Now's the time  
So breaking free"

"We're breaking free  
Ohhh, yeah"

"More than hope  
More than faith" Vaggie sang as they got to the bridge of song.

"This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'" Charlie sang.

"More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need"

"Both of us breakin' free"

"Soarin'"

"Flyin'"

"There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
We're runnin'  
Ohhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhh  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are" the two finsihed the song and looked into each others eyes. As the song ends the auditorium erupts with applause and cheering.

"Whoo!" Niffty screams from the seats.

"That's amazing!" Another person yelled.

"Amazing, yeah!" 

Coach Blitzo, who arrived towards the end of the song smiles. Mimzy takes a bow. Vaggie moves in and kisses Charlie on the cheek as the back ground rises.

"And West High pushin' the ball. Fast break. Looking for an open man. Oh, but it's stolen by number 14 heading back the other way! (#14=Vaggie) East High has the ball! Time is running down on the clock! Looking for an open man. Fake. Swing to the outside. Ball on the perimeter. Look for a man on the inside. Nice screen. Shot's up! And it's good! A 12-foot jump shot as time expires for the victory! East High has won the championship! Your East High Demons are champions! Congratulations, East High!" The announcer yelled throughout the last few moments of game.

"Vaggie! Vaggie! Vaggie!" The crowd cheered and Coach Blitzo receives the championship trophy.

"Congratulations." A talent scout said and he patted Blitzo on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Coach Blitzo brings the trophy over to the Demons and hands the trophy to Vaggie. The rest of the Demons lift Vaggie on their shoulders.

"What team?!" Vox calls out.

"Demons!"

"What team?!"

"Demons!"

"What team?!"

"Demons!"

"Demons!"

"Get your head in the game!" Everyone chanted.

"Oh, yeah, bro!"

"I'm proud of you, kiddo!" Blitzo said as he hugged Vaggie.

"Aw, thanks, Dad!"

"Bravo! Blitzy!" Stolas said coming up from behind.

"Brava!" He replied.

"Ah!"

Charlie, now in a red dress, runs up to Vaggie and hugs her from behind "Congratulations, Demon!" She squealed.

"What about your team?"

"We won too!" Vaggie moves in to kiss Charlie, but Vox ruins the moment.

"Yo! Team voted you the game ball, Captain!" He smiled as he handed Vaggie the ball.

"Yeah, thank you. Thanks a lot." She said, slightly irritated that she missed her chance to kiss Charlie. She walks off and Niffty runs towards Vox and he takes her into his arms.

"So... you're going with me to the after-party, right?" He asked her.

"Like on a date?" She smiled happily.

"Must be your lucky day." 

"Vox just asked me out!" Niffty squealed as she ran to Charlie and they share a happy laugh. As soon as Niffty walks away, Angel walks over to Charlie

"Well, congratulations. I guess I'm going to be the understudy in case you can't make one of the shows, so... break a leg." He said and Charlie doesn't understand. "In theater that means good luck." He laughed and Charlie smiled after realizing it's a phrase. As Angel moves on he is confronted by none other than, Valentino.

"Hey, Angel. I'm sorry you didn't get the lead, but I think that you're really good. I admire you so much." He said.

"And why wouldn't you? Now, bye-bye." He moves to leave.

"Oh, wait. I baked you some cookies."

"Ew." He scoffs and walks away.

"Nice game." Ryan smiled as he took some cookies.

"Thanks."

"Composer, here's your game ball. You deserve it, playmaker." Vaggie said, handing Mimzy the game ball. She has no idea what to do with it.

Husk comes up behind Mimzy and removes her hat, letting her hair down. He guides her hands and together they shoot the ball. Score!

"Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right  
Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about(yeah yeah)  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right  
We're all here  
And speaking out with one voice  
We're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
The party's on now everybody make some noise  
Come on scream and shout  
We've arrived because we're stuck together  
Champions one and all  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come  
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it  
Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!"

After all the commotion has subsided, Val is the only one left in the gym. Suddenly, Angel appears.

Angel had one of Val's cookies in hand, and some of the cookie in his mouth. "These cookies are genius! The best things I've ever tasted!" He said as he tosses the remains of the cookie behind him. "Will you make some more for me, Valentino?" Angel takes off after Valentino who has now started trying to get away from him but Angel catches him.

"I might even make you a creme brulee." Valentino smiles in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you have any other ideas for me for the series! Also, let me know of you guys would like me to do HSM 2 with Hazbin as well! Love you all! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
